jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XeonPL/Człowiek i Smok czyli duet idealny
Witam! To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie opowiada to zmienioną historie Czkawki i reszty wikingów. Więc... nie będe sie tu dużo rozpisywał. Zobaczcie jeszcze info na dole i możecie czytać :) - Opowieść dzieje się w czasach JWS1, bohaterowie (Bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik) są w wieku 15 lat. - Myśli bohaterów będe zapisywał w cudzysłowiu i z kursywą (Za pomysł dziękuję użytkowniczce Othiel) - Wikingowie i Smoki walczą ze sobą - Na błędy ort. nie zwracajcie uwagi, człowiek nie maszyna i auto korekta :) - Będe pisał z różnych perspektyw, także smoków ale najbardziej będe sie skupiał na Czkawce. Nowe - Wypowiedzi będe pisał z pogrubieniem i kursywą. A więc. Zaczynajmy :) 0. Prolog "Wszystko i nic" (Perspektywa Czkawki) Nazywam się Czkawka, tak wiem... okropne imie... ale mogło być gorzej. Urodziłem i wychowałem się na wyspie Berk. Mam znamie na lewej nodze w kształcie Nocnej Furii. Od kiedy skończyłem 8 lat myślałem że moje przeznaczenie będzie związane z Nocną Furią... że może ją zabije i zasłuże na szaczunek... ale cóż mam teraz 15 lat i nic nie wskazuje aby tak było. Ale kto wie? Czas pokaże. Mam dosłownie wszystko czego sobie zapragne... przecież jestem synem Wodza Stoika Ważkiego. Na zawołanie moge mieć tace pełną złota przed nosem. Lecz także nie mam nic.... nie mam przyjaciół, nigdy nie zabiłem smoka, a tutaj jak nie zabiłeś smoka jesteś NICZYM. Tym panem który jest niczym jestem ja.... ja jako jedyny. Ale co tu użalać się nad sobą.... tzeba wziąć się w garść i iść naprzód i się nie poddawać. Next prawdopodobnie będzie 22.02 lub 23.02 :) Wstawiłem na razie tylko prolog aby jak ktoś by to przeczytał miał już troche informacji w głowie. Dobra ja lece pracować nad rozdziałem nr 1 :) A na dole macie tytuł właśnie tego rozdziału \/. 1. "Złość" A oto i next! Mówiłem i nie okłamałem :D Jest 22.02. Na początek będzie troche nudno... no ale wiecie... rozdział 1 to trzeba zacząć spokojnie :P Jak by co, to piszcie jakieś porady ok? A nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania :D (Perspektywa Czkawki) Nowy poranek. Nowy dzień. Nowe wszystko. Tak jak zwykle wstałem z rana, poszedłem się umyć, a potem coś zjeść i słuchać wykładu od ojca, jaki to ja jestem zły. A więc usiadłem przy stole i zacząłem grzebać widelcem w jajecznicy przygotowanej przez Stoika... - Stoik: "Synu... musimy porozmawiać." powiedział poważnym głosem - Czkawka: "Znowu o tym samym? Jakim to ja jestem nieudacznikiem?" Powiedziałem ze złością. - Stoik: "Nie... chociaż to ma związek z tym.... a więc... idziesz na smocze szkolenie." Powiedział trochę zirytowanym, lecz jednak poważnym głosem. "Co? Ja na smocze szkolenie? Jak ja nawet nie potrafię muchy zabić.... o nie ja się nie zgadzam." - Czkawka: "O nie... nie zgadzam s-..." Nagle przerwał mi Stoik. -Stoik: "Mnie to nie obchodzi! Masz iść i już." Powiedział wkurzonym głosem. Wkurzony rozmową z ojcem wyszedłem głośno zatrzaskując drzwi... a gdzie poszedłem? W stronę lasu. Tam chodziłem od zawsze, kiedy mnie coś przygnębiało lub kiedy po prostu miałem taką potrzebę (Perspektywa Stoika) "Wiedziałem, że tak na to zareaguje... i ja se wmawiam, że on będzie dobrym wodzem w przyszłości... Ta.... wodzem kuźni pyskacza. Pyskacz... Tak! Pyskacz! On może go namówić do smoczego szkolenia!" A więc myśli okazały się rzeczywistością, poszedłem do Pyskacza. "Hej, Pyskacz!" Powiedziałem przychodząc do jego kuźni. -Pyskacz: "Dzień dobry przyjacielu!" Powiedział wesołym głosem. -Stoik: "Wiesz co... mam do ciebie taką małą prośbę." -Pyskacz: "Pyskacz do usług! O co chodzi?" Zapytał się pyskacz. -Stoik: "Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że chce, aby Czkawka poszedł na smocze szkolenie? Tak się składa, że wyszedł wściekły z domu i teraz nie wiem gdzie on jest. Proszę, Pyskacz namów go do tego szkolenia. -Pyskacz: "No wiesz... ten chłop jest uparty jak jak... nie da się łatwo go namówić." Powiedział ze śmiechem pyskacz. Aby se umilić jakoś czas kontynuowali rozmowę. (Perspektywa Czkawki) Chodziłem po lesie bez celu... "Dlaczego nawet nie spytał, jakie ja mam zdanie... tylko od razu wyskoczył "Mnie to nie obchodzi, masz iść i już." zaczynam mieć dość tego całego Berk." Postanowiłem zostać w lesie na noc na znak protestu. Wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy! Next pojawi się prawdopodobnie jutro lub dziś jak będe miał czas i wenę. A teraz co? A teraz czekajcie! Hehehe :D Mała zmiana! Nexty będe wstawiał co 2-3 dni w końcu też chcę mieć czas dla siebie, ale to także na dobre wyjdzie bo będe miał więcej pomysłów i postaram sie robić dłuższe rozdziały. Czyli... next będzie 24.02 lub 25.02 :) 2. "Zdrajca" Myśleli, że umarłem! Nic bardziej mylnego! Przyszedłem z nowym nextem... byłem chory i miałem duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(u do nieskończoności)żo czasu na myślenie i coś tam wymyśliłem... no to już nie przynudzam i zapraszam do czytania. (P. Czkawki) W lesie było zimno pomimo tego, że rozpaliłem ognisko. A kogo ja oszukuje? Jest lodowato... "Eh chyba wrócę do Berk.... czuje zamarznę tu do rana" A więc myśli naszego Czkawki zmieniły się w czyn... zaczął wracać z powrotem do wioski. (P. Stoika) Po całym dniu rozmów z Pyskaczem postanowiłem wrócić do swojego domu. Stoik - Pyskacz! Pamiętaj... jutro rano spróbuj go namówić... Pyskacz - Dobrze, przyjacielu spróbuję. Stoik - Jestem ci wdzięczny! Krzyknąłem z daleka i poszedłem do swojego domu. Narrator Nagle ktoś w czarnym płaszczu i kapturze wyszedł ze swojego domu i udał się do domu stoika, szybko wszedł i wyszedł, lecz wyszedł szybkim krokiem i był podenerwowany, widać to było po jego stylu chodzenia i po dziwnych ruchach, które wykonywał. (P. Czkawki) Było strasznie zimno, lecz byłem coraz bliżej swojego domu i dzięki determinacji spowodowanej przyjemnym ciepłem panującym w domu dotarłem do niego. Wszedłem do domu i zobaczyłem ojca leżącego na podłodze z raną w miejscu serca i poderżniętym gardłem. Okropny widok. Chociaż nasze relacje pozostawiały wiele do życzenia poczułem żal... zacząłem płakać. Nagle drzwi do domu otworzyły się... wszedł Sączyślin prawa ręka Stoika miał na sobie tę samą czarną pelerynę i kaptur, tym razem niezałożony na głowę. Pewnie na początku, kiedy zobaczył Czkawkę wchodzącego do domu chciał go też zabić, lecz miał inny plan. Sączyślin - Oj.... jak mi przykro... twój tatulek niechcący wpadł na moje ostrze... Czkawka - CO TY MU ZROBIŁEŚ? Powiedziałem głosem, w którym było słychać żal, rozpacz i złość jednocześnie.''' '''Sączyślin - Ja? Ja tylko przejmuje pałeczkę od twojego ojca... Jorgensonowie od dawna planowali zabójstwo Stoika... a zabójcą miałem być ja... dlaczego? A no bo kto by podejrzewał prawą rękę Stoika za zabójcę? I właśnie tutaj się przydasz ty. Każdy wie jak bardzo nienawidziłeś ojca i jak byś chciał, żeby on zniknął... czyli wychodzi na to, że to ty go zabiłeś... chociaż będzie ciężko przekonać wszystkich że to ty... taki chuderlak zabił 200 kilogramowego faceta który mógł podnieść 2 jaki na raz. Chciałem wybiec przez drzwi i uciec do lasu, lecz Jorgenson mi je zablokował, więc szybko pobiegłem na górę do swojego pokoju, wziąłem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyskoczyłem przez okno, trochę się potłukłem jednak nadal mogłem uciekać... i uciekłem do lasu. Nagle zobaczyłem zatoczkę (to jest ta zatoczka gdzie szczerbatek przebywał po uwolnieniu z sieci w JWS1) w której mogłem się ukryć, a więc zszedłem na dół po skałach, rozpaliłem jakieś ognisko i zalałem się łzami. "I tak teraz będzie wyglądało moje życie? Będę uciekał? Co ja zrobię... przecież ja ledwo co umiem podnieść miecz... a z walką jest jeszcze gorzej... to wszystko przeze mnie. Gdybym nie pokłócił się z ojcem na pewno by do tego nie doszło." ''Pomyślałem i położyłem się spać na kocu który wziąłem ze sobą. '''Z tego czasu na myślenie jeszcze dużo pomysłów mi zostało... a jutro na 90% pojawi się next! No może na 89% ale już mniejsza z tym... a teraz odmeldowuje się! Cześć!' Kategoria:Opowiadania